


Flies with Honey

by JessicaMDawn



Series: The Amazing Relationship of Flash Thompson and Peter Parker [3]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Identity Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SpiderFlash. Peter and Flash live together, and Flash comments on Peter's spider-like attributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flies with Honey

It was a normal day at the Thompson-Parker residence - a small apartment in the middle of New York. The police radio was sitting on the desk in the bedroom, the sounds humming through the wall into the living room, where Peter sat on the couch with his laptop. He was reading a news article on his computer about a new scientific discovery at OsCorp while the sun filtered in through the window. That's not all that filtered in, though. The window was cracked open and the sounds of life in New York permeated the air, but it was a calming sound for Peter.

That was what Flash saw and heard as he opened the apartment door and walked inside. He shut off his music and pulled the ear buds out of his ears, wrapping them around his iPod and setting it on the kitchen counter as he headed for the fridge. He was so thirsty and sweaty. God, that had been a great run. The weather today was fantastic.

There was a faint buzz of a fly, and Flash swatted it away. No doubt it was attracted to his sweat or something. After a moment of indecision, Flash pulled a Gatorade from the fridge. It was their last one. Flash didn't particularly like the stuff, so he had to make a concentrated effort to buy any when he went to the store. That effort hadn't happened on the last trip, obviously.

As he drank, Flash glanced over at Peter. His father's glasses were perched on his nose, though Flash continuously doubted he actually needed them. They made him look adorable though, or sexy depending on the circumstances. Flash certainly wasn't complaining, and he loved the way the frames felt against his cheeks when Peter forgot to take them off while they were making out and he decided to go for one of Flash's ears.

Flash shivered and forced himself to stop thinking about it. Actually, why stop thinking about it? It was Sunday, neither of them had anywhere to be. Peter was a genius, so whatever he was doing on the computer for class could wait.

He finished off the Gatorade and tossed the empty bottle into the trash can as he stepped toward the living room. However, he stopped only two steps towards his boyfriend, and just stared.

The fly that had buzzed by Flash was now flitting about near the TV. Peter had looked up from his computer and was following the fly with an intense look in his eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. The fly darted toward the window and then back, closer than ever to Peter. Flash watched Peter's right hand twitch against the plastic of his computer, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"I swear to God, if you eat a fly, I'm not kissing you for a month," Flash stated suddenly, breaking the moment. "I don't care how many times you brush your teeth."

Peter jumped and turned a look on Flash that was somehow guilty and yet innocent at the same time. Seriously, _how_ did he manage to do that? It shouldn't be possible! He shook his head quickly.

"I wasn't going to-I wasn't-" He stopped abruptly, a light flush coloring his cheeks.

Flash loved this side of Peter. No matter how many bad guys he fought or how strong he was, Peter always had problems saying what he meant or speaking up when he wasn't in costume. That hadn't changed with the switch from high school to college, and Flash doubted it would change once Peter graduated in the Spring and started a real job.

He also really loved the side of Peter that used his super strength to shove Flash into the wall and held him there with webbing while he turned Flash into a babbling, useless mess. Peter in control was hot. But shy Peter was great, and Flash had plenty of fun with Peter when he was like this too. He wasn't picky.

Flash shook his head. "You were thinking about it," he accused, but it held no heat. "That's not the first time I've seen you contemplate a bug, Parker."

The flush on Peter's cheeks darkened. "That's what spiders do, Flash. They eat bugs."

Flash walked over and wrapped his left arm around Peter's shoulders over the back of the couch. He turned his head to look Peter in the eye. "But not when I plan on sticking my tongue down their throat. Among other things."

He was close enough to hear how Peter swallowed at his statement, and he could feel the muscles in Peter's neck move through the arm across his shoulders. A wicked grin took over Flash's lips. He loved the effect he had on New York's Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman.

And how awesome was it that he was dating _Spiderman?_ I mean, come on. Sometimes Flash got excited just thinking about it.

"You know," Flash said contemplatively, leaning in so that Peter's eyes were all he could see. "Excluding the flies, I like your spider qualities."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Really? _All_ of them?" he asked incredulously.

Flash knew what he was getting at. Just a week ago they'd had a small argument about Peter's safety and Peter had turned their bed into a giant spider web to get back at Flash for his incessant pestering. It had annoyed the shit out of the athlete, more because he couldn't get the damn thing off the bed so he could sleep than anything. Flash tilted his head to the side, accepting, but then he countered with "It's not annoying all the time. I think I remember you found my old baseball cards while you were sulking up on the roof once."

That actually caused Peter to laugh, because it was true. In the middle of arguing, about half a year after they moved in together, Peter had suddenly lost all his anger and practically shouted "Oh my god, are these your baseball cards? How they get up here!" and all the fight had gone out of Flash like someone shutting a lighter.

Not to mention, Flash loved coming home to find Peter sitting upside down on the wall of the kitchen, eating noodles. Or in the corner of their bedroom doodling or reading. And when Peter wasn't pissed, he sometimes made web hammocks for them to lie in on the roof or in their living room while they watched sports that they didn't really care about.

"You know what I think you like?" Peter asked like a challenge.

"What?" Flash shot right back, a gleam in his eyes to match Peter's.

Peter moved his computer to the side and turned so he was facing Flash over the back of the couch. "I'm _very_ flexible."

Without moving his gaze from Flash, Peter shot a web into the corner, trapping the fly and silencing the constant buzz. Flash laughed once.

"I do love that," he agreed. "But I think my _favorite_ attribute," he said, voice deep as he leaned in. His lips brushed over Peter's, not really a kiss but a precursor to one, "is how sharp your eyes get," he continued, pulling the glasses off Peter's face and tossing them almost carelessly to the couch cushions, "when you're catching a criminal" he kissed Peter almost roughly, and when he pulled back Peter's eyes were more intense than a moment ago, "or when you're hard."

Peter groaned as Flash's right hand shot down to skim over the slight bulge in Peter's pants. Their lips crashed together while Peter's hands grasped the bottom of Flash's work out shirt and tugged upwards. The cloth was barely over Flash's head when the sound from the bedroom intensified three fold.

A woman's voice shouted for back up. Flash caught something that sounded like 'bank robbery' and then a gunshot and more shouting. Peter groaned again, but this time in aggravation. Flash frowned deeply, his eyes locked on the bedroom door accusingly.

"I've got to go," Peter said breathily. He turned Flash's face to his again and pressed a kiss full of promises to Flash's lips. It was quick but passionate and Flash couldn't help but smile as Peter pulled away. "I'll hurry back."

As Peter dashed into the bedroom, the only room in the apartment where the window faced a brick wall - so no one would see Peter come and go as Spiderman, Flash sniffed his shirt. God, that needed a wash.

"I'll be in the shower," he called after.

Flash heard a thunk and Peter cursed. "You-You can't just _say_ things like that!" Peter complained, voice muffled. Flash could hear the blush on his cheeks.

"You love me!" he said loudly.

Peter muttered something that Flash thought was "I don't know why, but it's true" and then Flash heard the window slide open. Flash knew Peter was gone a moment later.

Knowing he had at least an hour before Peter got back, Flash moved to take that shower. He'd need another one later, but he could probably take that one _with_ Peter and that would be a hundred times more interesting. Once he didn't smell like a dumpster, he'd heat up some dinner. Spiderman had a lot of powers, and one of them seemed to be super hunger.

Flash laughed as he turned on the shower. How was this his life?


End file.
